


[合奏/狮心]面粉牛奶蜂蜜糖

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: (老样子的)无左右，毕业数年后同居设定，非正剧小品文，第一人称泉视角。





	[合奏/狮心]面粉牛奶蜂蜜糖

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“我想要吃海绵蛋糕，濑名。”  
“蛤?”我接过地勤人员递过来的行李条，把沉重的银色行李箱抬到磅秤上的同时啧了一声: “家里的冰箱应该留了-”  
“我要吃濑名你做的啦!现在!”  
“那也要等我回去吧，你这笨蛋!”确认行李通过安检，我握着电话的手因为他焦躁的声音不自觉地握紧，忍不住像个傻瓜似地在曼哈顿机场第一航厦奔跑起来。  
“我不管啦!”小小的话筒传来令人烦躁的杂音，在地球另一端的那人似乎在地上耍赖地打起滚来，我几乎可以在脑海中描绘那可笑的场景: “我现在就要!不然我会死掉的!身为天才的月永雷欧如果因为没吃到濑名做的蛋糕而死去的话，这是全人类的损失!”  
“你在说什么傻话?”我看着海关前长长的人龙，排到队伍最尾端后低声地斥责道: “没有人会因为这样就死去啦!”  
“会!如果没有濑名的话，我早就死掉了，像被冲上海岸的海藻球一样干枯而死喔!”那家伙突然一本正经地反驳着我，尽管是这种可笑到不行的比喻，我却很没骨气地发现自己的心跳因为这白痴的话而漏跳一拍-  
十天罢了，在这异乡工作不过十天，明明每天都有视讯也有说话，我那霸道的王依旧狠狠地在我心头上插了一剑。  
差点忘记队伍还在一点点地前进着，我稍不注意便被绊了个踉跄，再过几公尺就是禁止通话的区域了，我赶紧把话筒收近耳边: “别再说傻话了，我不过再几个小时就回去了，你给我安分点待着去把晚餐吃了。”  
“……”另外一头沉默一会儿，在我以为这家伙总算听进人话时，月永雷欧却猛然呜哇地大叫起来把我耳朵震得发疼: “我不管啦!濑名现在就要回来不然我就要饿死了!活不下去啦!”  
“远洋电话一分钟多少你知道吗!”重新把一瞬间拉远的电话放到原本的距离，我捏着眉心觉得自己的耐心在一点点耗尽，下意识说起这家伙平常最听不得的道理来: “把时间和金钱用在刀口上，你也不是小孩子了吧，不要再任性了。”  
“那濑名就挂电话啊!”想不到他立刻接口道。  
我顿了下，惊讶地发现自己竟然没有舍得动作。也因此这通跨越了半个地球，同时燃烧着钞票的通讯，陷入了只有彼此急促的呼吸声的窘境。  
“呜……”另一头发出像是受伤动物的低吼，接着传来很大的碰撞声，我推测是家里钢琴盖被狠狠地砸下-  
“不想看到濑名了!濑名是大笨蛋!”  
然后另一头便挂断了电话。  
“喂!”我吼了一声，但只剩下单调的嘟嘟声回应。  
留着一头毫无美感卷发的安检人员在输送带前警戒地盯着我瞧，我只好先把手机按灭，将脸上摘下的墨镜一起扔进检查的小塑料篮里，然后快步走过金属侦测门。  
当哔哔声疯狂响起的时候，我真的有股想要拆了这座机场的冲动。  
我站在那道闸门前深吸口气，等到一群航警围过来的时候，我才想起自己一路在口袋里握紧的东西-  
那是高二的时候，月永雷欧作为Knights的队长所参加的最后一场梦幻祭，在那场决斗之后，我留下了队长服装上的领带夹，那笨蛋一直以为我是从自己的团体服上拆下来的，却不知道我从他那里偷走了这不起眼的东西好几年。  
我花了很大的力气才让自己不要像个神经病似地抓着这枚金属不放，之后便把它收进随身包的内袋里，一个人坐在宽阔的候机楼内思索着那笨蛋在挂电话前意义不明却又不安的嚎叫。  
落地窗外是一片陌生的黑暗，我看不清飞机的轮廓，只有机翼上的灯像祭典上挂成一串的灯笼闪着暧昧而诡异的光，盯着这片异国的风景看只让人感到晕眩。  
我很想家，很想很想，尤其是那个人随性乱哼却每一首都十分吸引人的旋律，但我却无论如何都说不出口。  
就像我无法向这人坦白我的全部，因为曾经将他作为武器，好战的我将他推向了战场却没有守护好已经支离破碎的他。我是如此地害怕自己的王生气或消失，以至于能够再次抱紧这个人的时候，我总是没有和外表那股从容所对应的勇气，或者没有资格去拥有这样纯粹的他。  
觉得胸口有点发冷，我叹了口气戴上口罩找回一点安全感后再度滑开屏幕，手机因为匆忙离开饭店的关系现在只剩不到一成的电力，但我还是点开了网络上的通讯软件，找到鸣上岚的对话框后发了个讯息过去。  
“鸣~君，拜托你一件事。”  
维持未读状态不过几秒钟，鸣君的网络免费电话立刻拨了过来。  
“打扰到人家的美容觉了喔，不会看情况的泉前辈~”  
对方劈头就是平时最受不了的尖嗓音，我却因为听到这样熟悉的语调而放松不少，于是在硬梆梆的椅子上交叉伸直了长腿: “你现在在忙吗?”  
“真是不听人说话呢，泉，人家正忙着护肤喔?”另一头传来玻璃瓶敲打桌面的声音，看来他正在家里: “话说回来，前辈你不是在曼哈顿拍平面广告吗?真是的，那本来可是人家的工作啊。”  
“等你翅膀硬了再跟我抢工作。”我啧了声反驳道，接着清了清喉咙，略为艰难地思考着该如何开口: “你没事的话……帮我去一趟家里，给那笨蛋带点吃的。”  
“……是指王样吗?”感觉鸣君在电话另一端无奈地皱起眉头: “如果是为了国王的话就没办法拒绝了呢。”  
“嗯。”我吸了吸鼻子，难得词穷。  
“泉是今天回来吧?你可要快一点吶。”话筒传来衣物磨擦和钥匙碰撞的清脆声响，鸣君似乎依言走向玄关正准备出门，他压低了声线，不得不承认虽然很女气却温柔的好听: “毕竟我们的王现在可忍受不了没有听众是吧?”  
听着那舒适的语调笑出声来，我闭了闭发酸疲惫的眼睛，跟着扬起了嘴角: “大概吧，真是麻烦呢……”  
“谢啦。鸣-”  
电话这时却被强制挂断，同时登机门那头举起了可以通行的牌子，我把手机拿到跟前晃了晃，发现没有反应-  
大概是电池终于耗尽了吧，我再度叹了口气。  
※  
下飞机的时候脚步感觉是虚浮的，我领了自己的行李走出海关口，在机场大厅的一角先找了可以充电的地方，插上插头后重新启动装置-  
-啊啦?泉你还没跟我说要给国王买什么吃的呀。-  
-怎么不读人家啦!真是的，人家随便买了喔!-  
意外断线的通话之后是一大串鸣君的讯息，我耐着性子一条一条滑掉之后本想马上响应，这才意识到已经过了好几个小时。  
时差还没完全转过来的脑袋顿时有些发懵，我在不起眼的墙边站了几分钟，才没头没脑的发了一句:  
-买面粉和牛奶吧。-  
按下送出讯息后，自己都忍不住戏谑地笑出来。  
没想到对方很快地已读，让我开始怀疑这家伙平常根本没在认真工作。  
-……泉，你平常总是这么虐待家人的吗?王他好可怜。-  
这条没礼貌的指控当然被我直接已读，收好充电线后，我重新拉起行李的拉杆打算直接穿越大厅去叫车回家。  
事务所并没有让保母车来接送，一方面日本这里正值午夜，机场的人流少了很多，再加上我刻意搭了比经纪人早一班的飞机，小心一点的话，还是能避开被粉丝堵到的机会。  
面粉和牛奶的话，这个时间点在家里附近的二十四小时超商还是买得到吧?我在心里盘算着一面拉了拉围巾和口罩，明明应该注意人群却仍忍不住走神-不过只有海绵蛋糕的话太单调了啊，要弄什么调味才好……  
一边咕哝着埋头前进，挑高的机场大厅却在这时掀起一阵喧哗叫好声，当发现那群吵杂并不是冲着自己来时我顿时松了口气，轻快地扫过人群聚集的中心一眼后便加快脚步躲开。  
然而，就像Trickstar的衣更君说自己能够从钢琴声直接辨认出睡间一样，我也几乎是在悠扬琴声响起的那一瞬间便认出了那个人的旋律-  
月永雷欧的曲子和他本人一样千变万化，这次是快节奏的，激昂又带点诡谲的停顿，高速转换的音阶透露出演奏者不安却又万分期待着某人的心境。  
我立刻回头，差点被自己的行李厢绊倒，却依然能从聚集的人墙里一眼望见他犹如夕照的橘发。  
机场大厅当作摆饰的全架式钢琴上坐了一名少年，他略长的发丝被十分凌乱的梳成一绺垂在耳后，纤长的手指在黑白分明的钢琴键上飞跃着，搭配着奏者开口而成的随意低哼，那人每弹完一曲便将即兴谱成的纸张扔在脑后，好几个兴奋的孩子在他身后抢着那些被涂得缤纷的谱子，他的大笑声和小孩们快乐的惊呼融为一体，彷佛也是构成这场演奏的插曲。  
虽然我马上瞄见了那家伙不忍卒睹的睡裤，但那幅鲜活的景象是如此的美好，使我呆立于原地。  
太令人烦躁了，如此吵闹的一场闹剧，我绝对不能扯上任何关系……尽管如此，我还是喀达一声把行李杆收了起来，一步一步朝他的所在前进，没有一点犹疑。  
或许就和这家伙说的一样吧，我是一个口是心非的讨厌鬼，我没有办法坦率地说出思念或喜欢。  
但为了纯真的、无可救药的你，笨拙的我大概可以拿出一点勇气去触碰这些埋藏在回忆里的禁忌。  
推开围观的人们，我在大庭广众之下抱住那个沉浸在乐曲里的天才-  
“呜啾!”琴声戛然而止，钢琴椅上的那人使劲地抬起头来，但因为我把头埋在他的颈间，月永雷欧左右转动也没法起身: “这个触感是濑名吧?软绵绵的却带着一股别扭的味道~”  
“你闭嘴。”我闷声阻止这家伙张口便破坏气氛的字汇能力，稍稍放松了在他腰间的手臂。  
月永雷欧趁机微微侧过身来露齿而笑，我看见了他嘴边还留着疑似蛋糕的碎屑，忍不住轻声地叹息: “大半夜的你来机场干嘛?”  
“诶~濑名这个口是心非的家伙，”这人看起来一点也不像没有我会饿死的样子，胆大的捧住我因为睡眠不足而气色不佳的脸颊，精神奕奕地欢快道: “明明鸣说濑名哭着求我来接风的，好冷淡啊……"他嘻笑着用食指划过我的黑眼圈，有点刺痛却存在着实感: “这样我绝对不想原谅你了啊!”  
啧，那个多嘴的娘娘腔。我对这句话毫不客气地白眼以对一面抓住这野生动物乱摸的手，但他却在下一秒往我怀里塞了一大包东西-  
认出那是家里附近超商的塑料袋，我把打结的提手拆开来，发现里头的东西和我刚刚才在脑海里整理过一遍的购物清单完全重迭:面粉、牛奶，还有一大罐的蜂蜜和糖。  
“不过呢~”月永雷欧很随性把鞋子踢开，在钢琴椅上抱拢膝盖，和我一起望着这一大袋东西很心满意足的模样叨念道: “濑名给我做蜂蜜口味的海绵蛋糕的话，我也是可以考虑和好的喔。啊啊，濑名做的点心可是世界一流的呢，如果可以吃到的话，脑中的灵感一定会源源不绝地造访，到时候家里的琴室……不，说不定整间房子都会被伟大的乐谱给塞满-”  
这家伙的话又被打断了，原因是这回我隔着塑料袋正面抱住滔滔不绝的他，冰凉的牛奶罐撞在我的肋骨上着实疼得够呛，但我还是没有放手的打算。  
这一回来就叫人工作，没心没肺的家伙愣了一下，随即用下巴蹭了蹭我头顶的发旋，像安抚小约翰似地装作无奈的样子: “回家就变得奇怪了呢~变成爱撒娇的老妈子了!”  
我报复地用拳头撞了下这笨蛋的后背，仍然跨跪在椅子上没有起身-  
我真的可以继续喜欢你吗?即使在彼此都支离破碎之后，我还能任性地抓住你不放吗?  
“可以喔，”  
听着他的心跳声，那清脆的嗓音和久违的气息融合在一起，我以为自己的不安没来由地被看穿，顿时皱着眉抬头望了望眼前的人-  
那笨蛋回复我一个熟悉而无所谓的笑容，就像我们还未经验过在Chess、Othello、Backgammon的鲜血凌厉，仅仅是初次遇见时，他给我最初也是最难以忘怀的印象。  
很想揍他，很想抓紧他。  
月永雷欧把一直被搁在钢琴盖上的纸盒递到眼前: “在濑名做出惊为天人的甜点作品以前，就先来吃鸣给的蛋糕垫垫胃吧~对了对了!刚刚做的这首曲子就叫做<外面的蛋糕做得没有濑名好吃>-太好了!又是一篇杰作!”  
我把疲惫的身体靠在这家伙的肩上，盯着那盒跟着坐车赶过来而被压得有些塌陷的点心，还有这个天才不修边幅的长发、松跨的睡裤和哼着愉快曲调的薄唇-  
明明是这么多没有一点美感的事物综合在一起，为什么还是能让别扭的、完美主义的我安心下来?  
“奇怪~人群变多了呢，濑名，难道是想来窃取我这个天才的灵感吗?”  
才不是。我惬意地哼笑出声，那些终于认出偶像的粉丝在四周聚集过来而躁动不已，但我难得地没有因为那些愚蠢的尖叫声感到焦躁-  
只是要辛苦我那位搭下班飞机回国的经纪人了，没办法，谁叫我是个会被这点微不足道的面粉、牛奶、蜂蜜和糖收买的，爱上这个宇宙生物的笨蛋呢。

全文完


End file.
